


Keepsake

by sal_si_puedes



Series: No Needles [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Marking, Marvey Fic Challenges, Shameless Smut, Smut, and a little bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvey wake up together on a sunny Sunday morning (well, Harvey is actually already awake when Mike wakes up) and a lot of smut ensues. Marking, too. </p><p>Set in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/125532">No Needles!verse</a>, a little over half a year after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1943715/chapters/4200426">No Needles</a>. Can be read as a stand-alone, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepsake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> Written as a prompt fill for challenge #9 (Keepsake) at [Marvey Fic Challenges](marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com) during the second Amnesty Week (aka challenge #10).
> 
> For naias, as always.
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

When Mike slowly comes to, warm beams of sunlight caressing his skin, his naked chest, arms, cock and thighs, his face, the first thing he sees are Harvey's eyes.

Harvey is lying next to him, propped up on one elbow, a faint smile on his lips, and for a second Mike wonders if it was really the sun he felt kissing him awake mere moments ago.

"Hey," Harvey says and reaches out to run his fingers over Mike's cheek and lips, down his throat and across his chest. They circle around Mike's nipples for a while, brushing over the areolas, teasing his nipples slowly to hardness. "Sleep well?"

"Hmmm," Mike hums and closes his eyes. It has to be quite late in the morning already, maybe around nine, judging from the light that streams in through the large windows. Sleeping in is a rare thing for them, even on a Sunday, and Mike feels warm and relaxed. Harvey's touches send a subtle shiver through his body and his lips curl into a small smile. "Yeah," he murmurs, turning his head towards Harvey and opening his eyes again. "Morning."

Harvey leans down and places a soft peck on Mike's mouth. "Morning yourself," he whispers against Mike's lips. The tip of his tongue darts out quickly and he runs it over Mike's lower lip once before he raises his head again and resumes his former position.

Mike watches as Harvey's eyes wander over his body and face again and again, lingering a bit in certain places and swiftly sweeping over others. There's the slightest of frowns on Harvey's brow and Mike smiles.

"Are you _memorizing_ me?"

Harvey shakes his head and runs his fingertips down Mike's chest and stomach in a firm, but teasing gesture before he cups Mike's slowly hardening cock. "No," he murmurs. "I'm admiring my work."

Mike grins at that and raises his head a little to have a look at his own body. His torso, his upper arms and his thighs are covered in Harvey's marks. Love-bites, faint bite-marks and bruises in various shades of colors decorate his body and Mike lets his head fall back onto the pillow with a sound that's something between a moan and a chuckle. "I'm your canvas," he whispers and bucks into the light touch of Harvey's hand. "You've made me so beautiful." He closes his eyes and moans when Harvey wraps his hand around his cock.

"You _are_ beautiful, Mike," Harvey says and bows down to kiss one of the love-bites on Mike's chest. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Mike can hear how Harvey inhales deeply and he imagines Harvey closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"My marks look so good on you…"

They're hovering on the edges of a scene, Mike knows that, and he likes that special thrill that comes with that knowledge, that awareness, that notion of not-quite-there and all-the-way that hangs in the air between them when they're like that. They've allowed themselves to go there a couple of times already, humming with excitement and careful as glassblowers, but there's still that special touch of novelty to unsolicited, unplanned scening that makes Mike's mind sing.

" _So good_ ," Harvey repeats, and Mike pushes into his hand once more, moaning.

"Harvey…"

"What do you want, Mike?" Harvey asks in that low, raspy voice that drives Mike crazy. "Tell me."

Mike hisses when Harvey's grip around his cock tightens and when Harvey scoots closer, bringing their bodies in contact.

"I—" 

Harvey's hips push against his thigh and Mike can feel how hard Harvey already is.

"Tell me, Mike." Harvey kisses his forehead and Mike closes his eyes.

"I want to make you come."

Harvey nods and pulls Mike even closer. "Is that everything you want?"

Mike nods and buries his face against the crook of Harvey's throat. His hot breath caroms between his lips and Harvey's warm skin and when Harvey's hand finds its way into his hair, Mike sighs with the pleasure of anticipation.

"You sure?" Harvey asks, placing a tender kiss on the crown of Mike's head. "Don't you want to come, too?"

"Ye—" Mike interrupts himself and withdraws his head to lock eyes with Harvey. "I don't know," he says and brushes his thumb over Harvey's lips. "You decide."

Harvey nods and nudges Mike's shoulder until Mike is lying flat on his back again. "Okay," he rasps and brings his hands between Mike's thighs to spread them open. He rises and moves to kneel between Mike's legs. He brings his hands to the hollows of Mike's knees and lifts, bending Mike's legs at the knees. He runs his palms over Mike's thighs, up and down and up and down, and smiles at the sight of Mike's cock hardening further against Mike's stomach. He slides his hands between Mike's legs and spreads Mike's ass cheeks apart with his thumbs. 

A tremble runs through Mike's body and he throws one arm over his eyes, biting back a moan. 

Harvey doesn't move a single bit and he doesn't look up when he speaks again. "Don't cover your eyes," he says calmly. "I want to see you. And I want you to see me. And don't hold back, let me hear you."

"Shit," Mike hisses when Harvey spreads his cheeks further. His cock twitches against his belly and the first drop of pre-come seeps onto his skin. "You _are_ memorizing me."

Harvey shakes his head once more and keeps staring between Mike's legs. "You _like_ this," he murmurs and Mike moans at the slight hoarseness in Harvey's voice. "You _like_ me looking at you like this." He brings his thumbs even further between Mike's cheeks until their tips touch the rim of Mike's entrance. "Inspecting you."

"Fuck," Mike moans and tries to push against Harvey's fingers, but Harvey's spread hands hold him firmly in place.

"Learning you by heart," Harvey adds and presses his thumbs into the soft skin around Mike's anus, causing Mike's hips to buck and forcing another moan from Mike's lips. "Because that is what I'm doing here, Mike." Harvey smiles and runs one thumb over Mike's hole. "I'm learning you by heart." He teases Mike's rim with firm, circling movements and Mike hisses when he can feel another drop of pre-come seeping from his cock.

"Inside and out," Harvey murmurs and continues to cares Mike's hole. "And you _like_ that."

"God, _yes_ ," Mike moans and flexes his hips again. "I—I _love_ it…"

"I know," Harvey nods and breaches Mike's body first with the tip of his right thumb, then his left. "I know." He pulls Mike open ever so slightly for a moment before he starts to massage his anus again like he's done before. 

After a few minutes of being teased and massaged and spread open like that, Mike is a trembling, moaning mess. His cock is continuously leaking pre-come and every time he feels some of that clear liquid seep from his slit and pool on his skin, Mike moans, because he knows how much Harvey loves how wet he gets.

Part of him wants to beg Harvey to fuck him, to take him, to fill him and to finally make him come, but another part wants to draw this out, wants to keep feeling Harvey's eyes on him and his fingers inside of him like this, forever.

When Harvey pushes both of his thumbs into him, pushes them deep inside, Mike's hips arch up from the bed, his head bends backwards, his hands clench around the sheets and his mouth opens in a silent scream.

"I said I wanted to hear you," Harvey says, his voice raspy and raw, and he pushes his thumbs even deeper into Mike's tight channel. 

This time, Mike does scream, shaking his head quickly and squeezing his eyes shut. "Fuck, Harvey," he pants. " _Fuck_ —"

"Do you want that?" Harvey asks and for the first time in a while he raises his head. "Mike," he says and withdraws his fingers from Mike's body, resting his hands on Mike's thighs. "Look at me." When their eyes meet, Harvey gestures downwards with his chin. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Mike squeezes his eyes shut tightly again for a second and bites his lips. When he opens his eyes again and takes a deep breath he can feel a single tear running down his temple. "You decide."

Harvey nods again, smiling. "Good boy," he whispers and reaches for Mike's face and cups his cheek.

They hold gazes for a while and Mike has to fight so hard to keep his eyes open. He feels as if he's drowning in Harvey's eyes and moans when his cock twitches and leaks against his stomach. He takes a deep breath and wills his body to relax. "Whatever you want," he whispers and unclenches his hands. 

Still smiling, Harvey runs the tip of his index and middle finger over Mike's slightly parted lips. "I want to have you," he says and Mike nods.

"You do," he says and lets his tongue dart out to lick the tips of Harvey's fingers. "You have _all_ of me."

"I know," Harvey answers and pushes his fingers into Mike's mouth. "You're mine," he adds and smiles when Mike closes his lips around them and sucks. "I want to show you."

"Yours," Mike moans around Harvey's fingers and raises his hips.

Harvey bends sideways and retrieves a tube from the bedside table. He pops the lid open with his left hand and withdraws his fingers from Mike's warm, wet mouth, pulling out a moan with them. Slightly panting, he squeezes a large dollop of clear gel onto his fingers and coats his dick quickly with the lubricant while his eyes continue to roam Mike's naked and flushed body. He tosses the tube aside and positions himself, bringing the tip of his cock to Mike's entrance.

"Yours," Mike breathes and Harvey pushes in with a tantalizingly slow thrust of his hips. 

" _Mine_ ," he claims once he's buried in Mike's tight heat to the hilt and locks eyes with Mike again. Never leaving Mike's gaze, Harvey lowers himself onto his elbows and cups Mike's face with his hands, his thumbs gently brushing over Mike's hot, flushed cheeks.

Mike wraps his legs around Harvey's waist and he can feel how his muscles clench around Harvey's dick of their own accord. He wills himself to relax again and draws a shaky breath.

They stay like that, completely motionless but for the gentle strokes of Harvey's thumbs. Mike can feel his eyes welling up and when he blinks, tears spill from their corners and roll down his temples.

Harvey brushes them away once and then a second time but when they're followed by more, he just watches them wetting Mike's skin and disappearing into Mike's hair. He flexes his hips the tiniest bit and lowers his head to brush his lips against Mike's.

"Harvey," Mike mouths against his lips and he can feel Harvey's heart beating against his chest. He doesn't know how long they stay this way, minutes, hours or for all of eternity. All he knows is that there are more and more tears and that his breathing becomes erratic and that he wants to pour himself out for Harvey, wants to give him and wants for him to have everything he is. "I'm close," he whispers and Harvey nods.

"Do you want to come?"

Mike shakes his head and finally closes his eyes. "No," he breathes and bites his lips. "Harvey, please—"

"I'm going to fuck you now, Mike," Harvey tells him and lifts Mike's head ever so slightly. He brings their mouths together and kisses Mike roughly and demandingly. "I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before." He kisses Mike again, claims his mouth with his tongue and bruises his lips with the force of his kiss. 

Mike moans into the kiss and arches his back, trying to get even closer to Harvey, trying to pull him even deeper inside. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll never forget you're mine."

"I won't," Mike moans and tightens his muscles around Harvey's dick. "I won't, I won't—"

Harvey breaks the kiss, takes a deep breath and sucks a new purple mark into the soft skin of Mike's throat. 

Mike's hands fly to the back of Harvey's head and Harvey hisses when they tighten into fists in his hair. He licks over the fresh mark once, twice, before he pulls his head free and props himself up on his hands. 

"Well, we better make sure, though, don't you think?"

The look on Harvey's face when he begins to move inside of Mike is indescribable. Possessiveness, hunger, mesmerizing danger, fathomless want, insatiable need and the mirror of Mike's own lust and love. There's an edge to it, an edge that hurts more than anything he's ever felt, and Mike gasps and throws his head back in total abandon when Harvey starts thrusting into him in earnest, letting his tears pool in his eyes. 

When Harvey comes after endless brutal thrusts that have Mike shaking and throbbing and vibrating with pain and arousal, Mike forgets for a moment where he ends and where Harvey begins. Those lines are so blurry when Harvey gets like this, when they allow themselves to go there, and Mike isn't sure he's going to be the same man after this, once Harvey is done with him. 

And Mike just _lets_ Harvey, he lets him have him, lets him have everything he is until there is nothing left of him, until he's all Harvey's, body, mind and soul. Until he's floating inside of Harvey's darkness, until he's just a tiny, flickering particle in the universe that is Harvey – that one particle that was there at the beginning and from whence everything else came into being. 

He's only dimly aware of Harvey spilling himself deep inside of him, finishing his climax holding Mike close, so close, and after another eternity slipping from Mike's slack body and replacing his dick with his fingers. He barely registers Harvey asking him if he wants to come, again and again, moving his fingers slowly inside of Mike's slick heat, breathing open-mouthed kisses against Mike's throat and cheek. He barely registers that he's shaking his head, slowly and continuously, until Harvey's whispers turn into an endless, wordless stream of praise, meaningless even it their all-encompassing, all-surpassing, universal meaning. There's reassurance and safety and gratitude and tenderness and he knows that he's going to be okay, that it's allowed to float like that for just a while, that he's going to be held, because there's his name, again and again, and that's the first thing he's able to discern from that stream when he slowly, slowly comes to his senses again. 

"Mike."

Mike turns a little to his side and buries his face against Harvey's sweaty, heaving chest, his mouth open wide. His tongue darts out again and again, licking and lapping at Harvey's skin. Every few licks, he bares his teeth as if he wants to bite and every now and then he forms a lush circle with his lips and sucks ever so lightly.

Every time he does that, his hands clench into fists and he squeezes his eyes shut tightly. His head shakes faintly, giving just the slightest hint of _no_ , as if Mike was trying to shake himself out of a receding dream. His body strains against Harvey's and his aching cock presses against Harvey's thigh. His hips twitch erratically, pressing his groin further against Harvey, trying to create some kind of friction, before he can still them. He moans against Harvey's chest and shakes his head again, letting his swollen lips brush over Harvey's skin.

"It's okay, Mike," Harvey murmurs and cups the back of Mike's head. "You can."

When Mike shakes his head again, his body thrumming with need, Harvey pulls Mike even closer against his chest. "Come on, Mike. It's okay, I promise." He pushes his leg against Mike's groin and tightens the hold on the back of Mike's head. "I've got you. It's okay."

Mike clenches his jaws so hard it hurts and goes almost completely rigid in Harvey's arms for a fraction of a second, inhaling deeply through his nose before he gives in. 

He opens his mouth with a throaty moan and bites at Harvey's chest, he closes his lips around that little patch of skin and _sucks_ and when he hears Harvey's moan, when he feels Harvey's groin trembling against his, his body takes over and he just lets go.

The moment he starts to come, a sharp pain shoots through his body and while he doesn't know where it came from it's the best thing he's ever felt. He empties himself against Harvey's thigh, sobbing his release against Harvey's chest, and for a second there he knows he can fly. 

It takes him a long time to come down after that. Harvey's fingers are gone from his hole and he lets Harvey pull him flush against his body and he revels in the sensation of Harvey's hands and words caressing him _everywhere, eternally_.

When he finally can move and think again, he raises his hand and brings it to the mark on Harvey's chest, a little above Harvey's right nipple. He rests his palm against it for a moment and then he starts to run his fingertips over it gently.

"God, Harvey," he whispers. He can't tear his eyes away from the mark and from his fingers touching it and when he can feel Harvey chuckling around him, he looks up to meet Harvey's eyes.

Harvey brings one hand to Mike's face and cups his cheek. "Now you know why I enjoy marking you so much."

"You—" Mike swallows and closes his eyes. "You mean, you feel like this _all the time_ when you—" He opens his eyes again and frowns. "Shit, Harvey, I'm sorry. I—"

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Mike," Harvey reassures and kisses Mike's lips gently. "Nothing at all."

"I shouldn't have—" Mike blushes and breaks the contact of their eyes. 

"I told you you could," Harvey says and kisses Mike again. "I could have safe-worded if I hadn't wanted you to. You know that."

A faint frown crinkles Mike's brow and he touches the mark again. "I'm not sure I could have stopped," he admits, his voice barely more than a whisper. "I—" He swallows again and looks up at Harvey. "Now I get why sometimes people say they can't stop when—"

"You _would_ have," Harvey murmurs and places another kiss on Mike's lips. "I _know_ you could have."

Mike nods slowly and kisses Harvey back, engaging their tongues in a slow, lazy dance. After a while he breaks the kiss and scoots even closer. "You trust me," he marvels, searching Harvey's eyes.

"With my life," Harvey whispers and gathers Mike into his arms again. "Does that mean," he asks after a couple of minutes of holding Mike close, "that from now on you want—"

"No," Mike interrupts, his voice still shaky and slightly breathless. "No. But thank you for letting me have this…" He bends his head a little and kisses the mark on Harvey's chest. 

Harvey nods and rolls onto his back, pulling Mike half on top of him. "I wanted a little keepsake of my own," he whispers, tangling his fingers in Mike's hair and resting his other hand against Mike's chest. "Thank _you_ for giving this to me."

Mike presses his nose against Harvey's shoulder and closes his eyes. "'m tired," he murmurs and sighs when Harvey reaches for the covers and pulls them over them. 

"Then sleep," Harvey says and Mike is already drifting off when Harvey adds, "Sleep, Mike. Sleep…"

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Come over to [Marvey Fic Challenges](marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com) and join the fun!!


End file.
